1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to telecommunications and more specifically to direct communication among mobile devices for file sharing at time after a sending mobile device is out of range of a receiving mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices and smart phones are platforms for innovation, software services, viral marketing and advertising distribution. Viral dissemination of information among proximate mobile devices via remote communication such as Bluetooth is one method of performing these functions.
Information may be exchanged among mobile devices in a number of ways. One way is by direct communication between two mobile devices that are located in positions within range of each other. Another way is by indirect communication through wireless connections and the Internet. When information is exchanged by direct communication when two mobile devices are in range, issues arise as to utilization of the information when the mobile devices move beyond range of each other.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method, apparatus, and computer program code that may overcome one or more of the issues described above, as well as other possible issues.